Hearts and Minds
by Alithia-Rivyana
Summary: It's not just confined to Doctor Who and Kingdom Hearts. There is a reason why I say this is a crossover of the two. First: Rorschach, Then Deadpool, then, well, you'll see. Rated teen for death, and limited inappropriate content.


**Author's Note:** My first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I do not own Watchmen, Marvel comics, or any other franchises. Marilynne de Souza is an Original Character. You are permitted to steal her, but you must be warned that she is a Mary Sue. I have tried to find a balance between making her nature evident without puking. For give me for any OOC, there will be explanations around chapter three. To quote a certain YouTuber, "Apologies to Alan Moore."

Horror for having a Mary Sue. Parody for blatant-ness.

* * *

**Chapter One: New York**

New York: A city overflowing with filth. Trash lines the alleyways, nearly blocking the concrete underneath. Similarly, the scum of the earth fill the streets. Scantily clad ladies of negotiable affection and drug dealers shamelessly display what they have to offer to passerbys. People are beat up, or worse, and left on the street, to be ignored like the refuse there. Beggars are everywhere, hoping for some good soul to offer them a few cents, or a meal, but they are lucky if they leave without any injuries. Everything has to start somewhere.

It is night. Daniel walks along the street, costumed as Nite Owl and, wondering at the unusual amount of inactivity on the streets. A woman walks by, seemingly unaware of his presence, and he can't help but gaze at her body, which could be easily described as attractive. _Very _attractive. Her luxurious, long blond hair is clean and contrasts the filth around her like a ray of sunlight in a thunderstorm. She wears a dress of fake black leather that flares out in a stiff cone of shiny material a little above the knees. She wears long, black, high-heeled leather boots, matching her dress, and tightly woven black fishnet leggings. Her eyes are a deep lapis blue, and though she is in the middle of the cesspit that is New York, she has a look of confidence about her.

Out of nowhere, a gang of men wielding crowbars and knives converge on the lady. Without thinking, Nite owl jumps in and starts bashing them with quick, ruthless punches. Seemingly out of thin air, a blur of black, white, and brown appears, fiercely mauling the adversaries with heavy blows. The woman manages to avoid the men's attacks and quickly kicks many of them in embarrassing places. Despite the woman's display of evident competance, Nite Owl continues to hit the lady's attackers until they flee. Nite Owl turns toward the lady while the other person reveals himself to be a man in a trenchcoat and an ever-shifting mask of black and white.

"Are you okay miss?" asks Nite Owl. The woman looks as clean, well, and beautiful as she did before the fight. Maybe even more so, if that were possible.

"Yes, I'm fine." The lady had a faint hint of an indiscernible accent. She looked at his shoulder, mild surprise on her face. "Oh!, but you're hurt!"

She goes up to Nite Owl, who, being surprised that he had an injury at all, as his suit is made with reinforced kevlar and is resistant to cuts, looks over at his shoulder and sees that there is indeed a cut there, bleeding.

"Here, let me." she says as bends down, making her perfectly golden curls fall around past her knees. The masked man makes a 'hurm' sound in the back of his throat and looks at Nite Owl, who's gaze is fixed on the woman's long, smooth, and slender legs. She grabs the hem of her black leggings and rips them, moving her hands around her right leg, making a long strip of legging and leaving her slender leg bare. Before Nite Owl considers protesting, she takes the strip and wraps it around his shoulder. The man in the swirling mask looks at her, and though his face cannot be seen, he is evidently glaring at her. She looks at him, smiles, and says,

"My, it seems we haven't been introduced here! What's your name and who's your charming black-and-white-faced friend here?"

"Oh, he's Rorschach," Rorschach made an obviously hostile growling noise.

"and I'm D- Nite Owl. I'm Nite Owl." answers Nite Owl, who has yet to shift his gaze away from the alluring, amazing, and attractive female in front of him. Said lady grins, says, "That's nice, I'm Marilynne. Marilynne de Souza.", and saunters away.

Once she is out of earshot, Rorschach says,

"Time to leave. Stop staring at whore."

"Whore? Her? She's the most perfect girl I've met."

"Hurm." Rorschach turns and leaves in the opposite direction the lady left. Nite Owl follows.

)-:-(

Walter Kovacs walks along the streets, brandishing a sign with the words "THE END IS NIGH" painted on it. As he walks, he notices the scantly-clad woman from earlier. He pays no attention to her and walks on. The whoreish female approaches him from his right, and he pretends not to notice, quickening his pace slightly. The woman effortlessly manages to keep up with him and leans into the shorter man's ear and says,

"Hello _Rorschach. _We had fun last night, didn't we?" Walter was startled, but carefully hid his surprise. He decided that he would have to be much more careful in the future, leave no possible connection between the crimefighter and the sign holder.

"Leave.", he growls, but the blond-haired stalker does not. Did he really want her to leave? Of course he did. There is no reason for him to keep this whoreish person nearby. She would be a liability to his identity. But then, if he did not keep her nearby, she may compromise his identity regardless. Yet he found her repulsive and could not tolerate her presence. Besides, Daniel would be constantly staring at her body; her long legs, her ample chest, and her luxurious hair. Perhaps he was repulsed by her because he was _jealous. _Jealous of Daniel's obvious enjoyment of her attractive figure, of his willingness to gaze into her infinite, deep, blue eyes. NO. She is a WHORE. He would never tolerate the presence of **ANY** whoreish female near him.

"**_LEAVE_**." he repeats, shoves her away, and starts to run. Marilynne looks startled and stops. She stands there, her mouth slightly open in obvious shock and surprise.

)-:-(

Night again. Rorschach sees a gang of men surrounding a woman. It was a different gang than the bunch they had fought the night before. With more relief than he is willing to show, he sees that it is not Marilynne. He will save the innocent, and she is not innocent. She is scum like the men in front of him. He did not kill her because he was weak. Should not have compromised. He will not make the same mistake again. He and Nite Owl rush forward to attack the gang of men. They managed to hit them a few times, but a flash of gold and black came from somewhere behind them and put itself in front of Rorschach, letting the men flee. It was Marilynne. Rorschach flinched, forgetting his resolve to kill her the next time he met. He can't bring himself to punch a woman who had done nothing but wear skimpy clothes and follow him. But he remembers that this woman could have compromised his identity and tried to seduce Daniel. Before he could make up his mind, one of the men in the gang shot a gun in his direction without even hesitating or turning around. The bullet hit Marilynne in the back, but didn't come out of the other side.

"Marilynne!" shouted Daniel, who was gazing at her the whole time and only just noticed that she had been shot and is bleeding profusely. He rushes over to her falling form and starts to inspect her wound.

"Rorschach... you shouldn't kill all of them... I mean... everyone's... guilty... of... something..." choked Marilynne, breathing in deep, strained breaths, making her chest heave.

"I think the bullet hit her spine. We have to get her to the hospital." He started to pick her up, but she stopped breathing. He checked her pulse. "She's dead."

Rorschach felt as if a part of the constant burden of his life was released; as if chains he did not know exist fell away from him. Nite Owl/Daniel wondered how he could have been so distracted by the form in his hands. He was shamed and embarrassed of all the time spent looking distractedly of the body in his arms. But he felt free, as if he were not for these past few days. Neither of them felt regret at her death nor were sorry for what happened to her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ugh. Am I glad that chapter's over! I was very tempted to put things like "Her stupid golden hair" and stuff like that, but it isn't that sort of story. It's not quite a parody story, and not quite a deconstructor. The next chapter will be better, shorter, and have Deadpool in it. Yes you read correctly, DEADPOOL. And Deadpool will get a chimichanga by the end of the chapter. It will also be a bit shorted, and hopefully less... painful... to read. Oh and just in case you don't get it, Deadpool will have a CHIMICHANGA. You know, just in case you missed it the first time.

Reviews would be nice. If you flame... well, actually, I won't mind a bit if you flamed about the Mary Sue or the OOCness of Rorschach and Nite Owl, or the impossibly thin plot, or the lack of decent detail on everything but the OC. Those (and a few other things) are actually intended.

If you are wondering why I would ever intend such poor storytelling, I guess you'd have to wait for chapter three, or read it if I had posted it already and you are a person from somewhere in the future. Oh wait. Everyone would be reading this after I have posted it, so technically you all are from my future. This story is meant to be followed. I would be rather surprised if anyone favorite-ed it.


End file.
